


Pieces Fall

by SerpentineTraveler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, almost a drabble but a bit too long, i wrote this in a 3am haze so uhhh yeah keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineTraveler/pseuds/SerpentineTraveler
Summary: Teacups and Misalignment





	Pieces Fall

Would it really be so bad, if all the pieces came apart; if broken things are fixed and the unrepairable tossed, only to be found and repurposed. 

His pieces should fall, please let them fall, they're put together _wrong_ the edges coming apart and shifting where they aren't supposed to.

If they fall, at least they will stop trying to be complete. Broken is broken but he has been repaired wrong to someone else's blueprint. It'd be better to come together entirely different, to create himself with his own overactive imagination.

Stop stop st-stop this incorrect mold, take down the scaffolding, the supports that force him into this form he's not meant- he's not supposed to take this form, not- not even close.


End file.
